clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Cruise
The Music Cruise is a large, luxury party cruise line, hosted by Cadence. It is music themed and has multiple rooms. It appeared at the Music Jam 2014 and the Music Jam 2016. Rooms Ship Lobby The Ship Lobby is in most cases the entrance to the Music Cruise, located in the center; which acts as the main room (connecting to most rooms on the ship). It has a reception desk and an elevator that takes you to the Main Stage. Main Stage The Main Stage is the concert hall for the Music Cruise which is located at the top left of the ship. At the Music Jam 2014, Cadence, The Penguin Band, Zendaya, Cole Plante, and Sabrina Carpenter performed here after each other in a cycle. At the Music Jam 2016, the "live concert" was replaced by instruments and the SoundStudio booth was replaced by a chair and life preservers. Buffet The Buffet is a room on the eastern side of the Cruise Ship. In the bottom-left hand corner there was the buffet and on the right hand side is a DJ station. At the Music Jam 2014, it was a SoundStudio station. At the Music Jam 2016, the SoundStudio booth was replaced by a regular DJ booth. Thus, it was impossible for players to create new tracks in this room. However, it was still possible to share and listen to tracks made by others. Bridge The Bridge is located at the front of the ship. There were visible tables and chairs, a small stand with a set of drums, a keyboard and a microphone. Pool Deck The Pool Deck is located in the middle of the Music Cruise and, as the name suggests, is the pool area of the ship. It has two interactive slides, multiple sunbeds, a small stage with two microphones and a lifeguard's chair. Engine Room The Engine Room is located at the lower left of the Music Cruise and is the supposed source of fuel for the ship. Like the rest of the ship, many things here revolve around musical instruments. In fact, the furnace, engines, etc., all are powered by music. Trivia *All rooms on the ship, except for the Engine Room, have a day-night cycle that changes every five minutes. They start at daytime (normal sky and sea), then go to dusk (purple-magenta colored sky, with pale blue colored sea), then to night (dark purple sky, dark blue sea), then go to dawn (lavender-yellow colored sky, with pale blue colored sea), then cycle again. *There is a Music Cruise Background and a Cruise Ship Pin, both based on this ship. Gallery Rooms Music Jam 2014 Main Stage.png|Main Stage (2014) Music Jam 2016 Main Stage.png|Main Stage (2016) Music Jam 2014 Pool Deck.png|Pool Deck Music Jam 2014 Bridge.png|Bridge Music Jam 2014 Engine Room.png|Engine Room Music Jam 2014 Ship Lobby.png|Ship Lobby Music Jam 2014 Buffet.png|Buffet (2014) Music Jam 2016 Buffet.png|Buffet (2016) Miscellaneous ClubPenguinTimes-455-FeatureStory-Rookie'sCruiseNews.png|Issue #455 of the Club Penguin Times, anticipating the Music Cruise Music Cruise map.png|The Music Cruise map Music Cruise map icon.png|The Music Cruise as seen from the map SWF *Cruise map *Music Category:2014 Category:2016 Category:Ships Category:Vehicles Category:Music Jam 2014 Category:Music Jam 2016